Hidden Secrets, Talents and Lies
by Alaskada
Summary: A collection of One-Shots, Chris-Centric.
1. Artist

Hidden Secrets, Lies and Talents.

A\N: I _Should _be writing an assignment and essay up, along with 'This is War,' 'Saint of The Slayer' and 'Future Consequences,' but this was something that wouldn't leave me alone. This will eventually turn in to a 30 chapter fanfiction, and each chapter one shots, but that will take a while. So Yeah. This is just a side project. I'm also taking Prompts and this is mostly Chris-Centric.

* * *

Artist.

* * *

Chris tapped the end of his pencil on his sketch-book, his eyes closed as he thought, the song 'Shoot at The Hip' by 'A Chance of Pace,' blasting in his head, his iPod laying next to him on the couch.

He opened his eyes, staring down at the sketch. It was a rough drawing of his dog and cat curled up together, having the two pets all through-out his childhood. They brought a sense of comfort to him, as did drawing, and he was feeling slightly homesick.

He didn't often draw, even though he loved it, his best talent, but he had never seemed to have time to do it. He always had something on, school, demon hunts, family dinners, homework, hanging out with friends. He was quiet in high school, but he was rather popular.

He sighed, He hated to add in detail, especially on animals. His cat had been a ginger cat, called Scarlett and was a rather small cat, she had a lot more detail than anything else in the picture, including his dog, a rather large husky named Judas

He smiled at the thought of his animals, the two pets had always preferred him over anyone else in the household. Judas had been a rescue from an abusive home, she had at first been frightened at loud noises and people touching her, and it had taken her a couple of weeks to let Chris touch her.

Scarlett had been a stray kitten he had found while walking home from school. It had taken him hours of fighting with his mother to keep her and get vaccinations and a microchip. He had taken the time to take care of the two, compared to the rest of his family, and he supposed they just had preferred to shadow behind him.

He added the final details to Scarlett's fur, softly running his fingers over the cat, smudging it to give it more effect before beginning on the husky's fur coat. He frowned when he sensed someone in the room, and he looked up to where the sisters were standing in the door way, and he pulled out his headphones, closing his sketchbook and put it under his curled up legs, and he raised an eyebrow, silently asking for explanation.

"We hadn't seen you in a few days bothering us with demon hunts, we were curious." Piper explained, narrowing her eyes at her whitelighter.

"Where have you been anyway?" Paige asked, slightly suspicious, as she narrowed her eyes on the sketchbook peeking out from underneath his legs.

"I've been here." He offered as an answer, and felt uncomfortable as Paige's gaze stayed on the sketchbook while the other two stared at him.

"Here? Not the underworld? The whole time?" Phoebe questioned. Raising an eyebrow as if she couldn't believe what he had said, and it was probably right.

"Yes. I've been here. The whole time." He shifted, sliding the book out of view, and frowned at the mischievous gleam in Paige's eyes.

"And what exactly have you been doing here? There not like there's anything to do." Paige questioned, and Chris watched her suspiciously. "It's not like I sat around here doing nothing." He gestured at the books on the floor, which he had previously been reading before he decided to draw.

"Sketchbook!" Paige called, and Chris hissed in annoyance. He had never liked people looking at his work, he felt like it was a violation of his privacy, his drawings weren't from the brain, but from the heart, the things that mean something to him.

The sisters gathered around the sketch book in Paige's hands, and gasped as they saw the first page of the old book. He knew the book from cover to cover, he knew the first one was a sketch of his best friend, the one that had stood beside him through everything. He had drawn it at the age of eight, when he was first getting in to drawings, his skills shaky, but still pretty good. It wasn't amazing, but it was some of his best work.

He heard the turning of pages, and he remembered in exact order of what was next, his favourite books, his favourite band logos, a sketch of a car that he fixed up, a wolf. The list went on, and it made him uncomfortable for people to see his drawings, only a handful of people ever seeing it before.

He sighed shakily and quietly, the sisters too absorbed in his drawings, and he stared at the wall in front of him. The sketch book was like his diary, but instead of writing, he drew. It was private, something that he had always kept under his mattress or in his bag where people wouldn't look.

He didn't know how long he stared when the sketchbook was given back to him, and he threw the sisters a dirty look, as he gripped the book tightly, refusing to let anyone see.

"Chris, why didn't you tell us you could draw? You're amazing at it." Phoebe asked softly.

Chris's eyes flashed, his short temper close to the end of its fuse and he ignored the question.

"Chris?" Piper's voice was soft, and he closed his eyes.

"That sketchbook, has drawings from it from my eighth birthday, it has all my memories in it. I've had it for fifteen years, fifteen years worth of memories. It's private. Like a journal. And only a handful of people have seen them, and two people have seen all of them, my brother and best friend. It's like reading someone's diary." He said softly, his eyes on the sketchbook in front of him,

"I get that I haven't told you anything, and that you want to know me more before you completely trust me. But that was an invasion of my privacy. I would've preferred for you to give me a truth potion and ask as many questions until you're blue in the face. But something's need to stay unknown for you. Some of those things in there, if you think about them long enough, it reveals private memories, ones that I don't even want to remember. So I seriously hope that you got some benefit out of that."

He orbed out of the room, ignoring their shocked looks, and he materialized on the Golden Gate Bridge, and closed his eyes.

He knew he had over-reacted, but he honestly felt violated, some of those memories were private, good memories and bad, things about him. He didn't like people knowing everything about him, they could find a weakness in him, and he hated that. Hated being weak.

He took a shaky breath and opened his eyes and gazed at the ocean.

* * *

Leo orbed down next to the whitelighter. Green eyes peered up at him, and he was surprised at the emotion in the whitelighter's bright orbs. He had always seen them guarded, and he figured that was why the sisters had wanted for Leo to find him.

"The girls are worried about you." He informed the younger man softly as he crouched down next to him, looking out to the ocean as well.

"I'm fine." Was the soft reply, and he sighed. "Obviously, the sister's don't think so, and I'm not their whitelighter, but if they call me and ask for my help, I'm going to help them, and they want me to hopefully get you to talk to them."

"I'll talk to them when I'm ready." Chris muttered, his gaze straying down to the sketchbook in his lap.

"What has you so upset anyway?" Leo asked softly. He may not like Chris, but he felt a parental sense towards the man, the green-eyed man was a whitelighter, a young one, and it seriously made Leo wonder why he had died so young and became a whitelighter. It didn't make much sense.

"You might as well look too." Was the only reply he got besides a sketch book being handed to him.

He opened the book, and flicked through the drawings, amazed at what he saw, and he came to a stop at one, a drawing of a wolf standing next to a sword. It looked familiar, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Wolf Guardian," Chris informed softly, gazing at the drawing in Leo's hand, "Learnt about it at Magic School. I found it interesting to say the least."

Leo nodded, running a finger over the drawing. The wolf looked life-like, and Leo was amazed. He had never thought that the whitelighter would have so much skill, especially in drawing.

He flipped through the pages, coming to a stop on the most recent one. "These your pets?"

Chris nodded, "Yeah, really the only things besides my friend who's stood by me the whole time." He said softly.

Leo closed the book, "You know we do stand behind you, even though it doesn't seem like it, you have Wyatt's best interests at heart. And to not stand behind you would be failing my son, and I refuse to do that." Chris's eyes darkened at those words, because Leo had never been there for him, not even when he needed him most.

"Yeah," He commented softly. "I'll talk to the sisters later,"

Leo nodded, orbing away, and Chris sighed, blinking back tears as he grabbed the notebook.

He would talk to the sisters later, right now, he needed some time.

* * *

**A\N: I'm taking prompts/ideas for this. :3 Also, My facebook page is on my profile, where I'll start to upload photos and ideas for fanfictions. I might also take requests for chapters in my fanfictions in progress and write some one/two shots. :3**


	2. Apple

Hidden Secrets, Lies and Talents.

* * *

Beta'd by the wonderful CrazyxChaotic.

* * *

Apple

* * *

Set in the changed future.

* * *

Chris looked up as he heard the crunching of leaves under heavy footsteps, and smiled at the man walking towards him.

He quickly held his hands out as an apple was thrown at him, and raised an eyebrow at the older  
man as he bit into his own apple before leaning against the tree and sliding down next to Chris.

"You know, in Ancient Greece, a man threw an apple as a way to propose, if the apple was caught, it means the proposal was accepted." Diago said softly, pecking Chris's temple.

Chris looked down at the shiny red apple in his hands, thinking over the words again before speaking. "I still have to tell my parents before I can accept. They don't like that you're five years older than me."

"Then don't tell them, run away. We could go to Vegas and elope." Diago offered, the grin telling Chris that he was joking.

"I need parental permission to get married. I'm not eighteen yet." Chris informed softly, looking up into the eyes of his partner. The light hazel eyes almost yellow in the sunlight, and he smiled.

"We can wait."

Chris nodded, pushing his forehead against Diago's, their noses bumping together and Chris whispered. "I love you," Diago grinned, "I love you more," And brought Chris into a passionate kiss.

* * *

Chris looked down at his lap, sitting across from his parents and next to his brother on the living room couch. He took a shaky breath and met his parents eyes.

"You guys know Diago?" Chris asked hesitantly, feeling his brother nudge his arm encouragingly as his parents nodded, a disapproving frown on his mothers face and an understanding look in his fathers eyes, as if he knew.

"I'm in a relationship with him, I have been for the past year and a half." He said softly, taking a deep breath and awaited the explosions. There were none.

He met his mother's gaze, she was frowning, and looked uncertain, but happy for her son, and Leo looked elated, although a little hurt. "A year and a half?" Leo asked, watching as Chris nodded before elaborating. "We didn't want to draw attention to ourselves, and you guys don't approve of him." Leo nodded, and Piper hesitated.

"I don't particularly approve of Diago being so much older than you, but he makes you happy, and that's what matter." Piper said, smiling a little when she saw her youngest grin before he turned to his brother.

"You already know about us, but I want your opinion on him." Chris's tone left no room for arguments, and now it was Wyatt's turn to hesitate.

"I don't mind him, but he seems a bit... unlike you." Wyatt bit his lip, watching his brother.

"He is unlike me, but we're similar in the same way. Identical Opposites." Chris nodded his head at his brother as he raised an eyebrow.

"Then I'm happy for you." Wyatt said, watching as the grin came back, before it faltered for a second.

"There's another thing." Chris started, watching his family nod to tell him to carry on. "Diago proposed." He said softly, watching his parent's shocked reactions. "I want to say yes, but I can't legally get married without parental permission until I'm eighteen." He bit his lip, his eyes falling to the floor, and he nervously waited for their answer.

He felt arms embrace him, the slender familiar arm of his mother's arms around his waist and tears seep through his shirt, and he looked up at his father, the man smiling softly and nodding once and he heard the deep chuckle of his brother before muscular arms joined his mothers, and then he felt his father's arm join.

Chris laughed, a loud, clear sound as he wrapped his arms around his family.

He heard the familiar sound of orbs and Paige's familiar drawl, "Did we miss something?" Chris looked up at the currently red-headed aunt and her family, feeling the arms loosen as his family sat up as well, and he nodded towards his mother, letting her tell the news.

"Chris is engaged." It was amazing how happy his mother was. He didn't think he had seen her this happy since she had finally gotten her own restaurant.

Henry raised his eyebrow, "I think we did miss something here." and smiled as his children chuckled as his wife pounced on the youngest male Halliwell. "It's about time," She said in his ear, being one of the first people to know about his relationship.

He grinned at her, feeling his phone vibrate as her arms unwound from her, and he quickly answered the text. Diago had sent him a picture of an apple and a question mark. He smiled, sending back his own apple and an exclamation mark, his reply coming back almost immediately, a picture of a bowl of apples and a smiley face.

He grinned.

Apples had always been his favourite fruit.**  
**


End file.
